Of this Dream
by psycho chibbi
Summary: 5 years have passed. After waiting for so long, a moment of serendipity may give Sanji and Zoro the chance to see if the promise they parted with can bring them the to the destination they've strived for. AU The sequel to A Long Promise.
1. Meeting

**Of this Dream**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own a thing except a slightly dented imagination.

_Warnings: _Language, yaoi_, _AU_, _sap and fluff

_Pairing: _Sanji x Zoro/Zoro x Sanji

_Summary: _5 years have passed. After waiting for so long, a moment of serendipity may give Sanji and Zoro the chance to see if the promise they parted with can bring them the to the destination they've strived for.

_Author Rant:_ This story is the sequel to my other fic _A Long Promise_. I recommend you read it before reading this one if you want to know what's going on.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

-"They canceled your flight?"-

A deep sigh left him as Zoro sat heavily on the king sized bed. It was a ridiculously comfortable bed in a lavish hotel room, but it did nothing to lift the sour mood he was in. "Yeah. They're having a pilot strike. I'm stuck until I can get a train ticket to another airport. I probably won't get back to the states for another week. I'm afraid I'll miss the reunion." he muttered as he glared at the useless plane tickets on the dresser.

-"Oh! That's what I'm calling about. Usopp and Kaya had to go on an emergency mission trip, and Sanji had to cancel too. We've rescheduled for next month. There's no hurry. You're not going to miss everyone."- Luffy's voice reassured.

His tan lips shifted from a bitter frown to a relieved smirk as he fell back to the bed. "That'll be fine. I have the next two months off."

-"Sweet! Maybe we can spend the holidays together! Franky and Robin invited everyone to their place, and Sanji promised to be there and make a huge feast for everyone! It'll be awesome!"-

Zoro's expression softened on hearing that name again. Just the sound of it made a dull ache form in his chest. "How... how has he been?"

-"Ridiculously busy. He's got that new book published. He's been doing all sorts of interviews and book signings for that. He's gotten involved with a charity that works with the same missionary workers that Kaya and Usopp work with. He said something about starting a chain of public soup kitchens for poor urban areas, but that's still in the planning stages... OH! And he was finally able to find a business partner! With this guy's help, Sanji was finally able to open a really classy restaurant. He sent me pictures. It's beyond 5 star. I wanna go so bad!"- Luffy's voice trailed off to a low grumbling for a moment before he was actually speaking again. -"Anyway, that's why Sanji had to cancel. A big buzz started about it, and some sponsor encouraged them to move up the grand opening. It just opened 5 days ago. He sounded so excited when he called me. I don't think he's slept in weeks."-

A slight smile curled Zoro's lips as he closed his eye. "Sounds like he's really getting somewhere. So where's this restaurant?" It was good to know that Sanji what finally getting what he had worked so hard for. _'Wish.. I could have been there..'_

-"France. Just outside of Paris. Oh yeah, where are you anyway?"-

Zoro's eye shot open as his heart suddenly seemed to stop. He sat up slowly and glanced towards the balcony of his room. The view was breath taking of the city that stretched out in all directions, but the prominent fixture of the land scape was one very infamous tower. On looking at it his heart pounded in his chest. "... Paris..."

-"No way! That's awesome! You definitely have to go!"-

While glad to hear his friend's excitement, Zoro felt a familiar nervous knot twisting in his stomach. One he hadn't felt in 5 years. "I... I don't know... He sounds busy, plus I've never liked all that ritzy shit. I would stand out too much." He almost scolded himself for how weak all of that sounded. He knew Luffy wouldn't buy that load of shit.

And he didn't.

-"When the hell has that ever mattered to you? So you've got green hair and an eye patch. Big deal. You're a kendo world champion! You've got 50 million trophies and all sorts of other cool shit! You're an international martial arts super star!"-

"Luffy, you know I hate all that super star name brand endorsement shit. I'm not a super star. I'm just a swordsman. That's it." Zoro countered flatly. Dammit he hated phones so much. He couldn't glare at the person on the other end like he wanted to.

-"Fine. An epically awesome swordsman with a cool eyepatch."-

Being reminded of it, Zoro lifted his hand to the black leather that covered his permanently closed left eye. He touched it for a moment before a deep frown fell over his face. "I don't think I should go."

There was a long pause over the phone before a frustrated sigh could be heard. -"Dammit, Zoro... You two haven't even spoken to each other in 5 years. I know you miss each other, and you're finally in the same area! Just a few miles away! Go see Sanji!"-

Zoro was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Did he say that?"

-"Well... Not exactly, but you're always the first thing he asks about when he calls."-

The furrow in his brow drew in deeper. "I don't know, Luffy... He's got his own life going. I don't want to get in the way." And he meant it. No matter how much it made that dull ache grow sharper.

-"Go see Sanji or I'm calling him right now and telling him where you are."-

The threat had Zoro's eye widened for a moment before it narrowed sharply. "You wouldn't..."

-"Wanna bet? Sanji's got connections over there. He could hunt you down in under an hour. Go. See. Him."-

A growl left Zoro as he raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Okay... I'll go... He'll probably be too busy to even notice me." he added more under his breath.

-"Dude. Green hair. He'll notice you. Just wear something that isn't splattered with blood or full of stab holes."-

That actually pulled a chuckle from the swordsman. "Heh.. Fine. What's this place called?"

-"The Blue Garden. Just show up there sometime this evening. You'll get in."-

"Don't I need a reservation?"

-"Trust me. Just show up."-

Zoro quirked up a brow in suspicion at the cryptic response. "Right..."

-"Ow! Nami! Quit throwing shit at me! Oi!"- There was a loud clattering sound followed soon by a faint groan of pain. -"Ugh.. Zoro... I think I have to go before I get a concussion..."-

The commotion instantly pulled a smirk to the swordsman's face when he heard a familiar woman's voice yelling in the background. "We told you she was violent."

-"Yes, but the sex is great. Ow ow ow ow! Okay! I'll talk to you later, Zoro! You better go see Sanji! Ack! Nami! I need that body part!"- Luffy yelped just before the call was ended.

Chuckling at how the dysfunctional pair were the same as ever, Zoro closed his cell phone and put it back in his jeans pocket. "I sometimes feel sorry for him..."

Now left in the silence of his room, he let out a heavy troubled sigh. His mind was spinning with this new information, and his heart was still racing like he had just finished a fight. His hands came up to rub firmly at his temples in a weak attempt to ward off the headache that was creeping in on him. "A few miles away..."

Just saying it made his heart do strange things.

Like screaming at him to get up off his ass and go.

'_Go to him!'_

'_You've done your time!' _

'_Take back what you let get away from you!'_

It was commanding him so strongly that Zoro almost winced before he allowed himself to fall back to the bed. There he stared up at the ceiling as a memory played through his mind. The same memory that had been playing over and over in his mind for the past 5 years.

'_Take care, Zoro.'_

Those were the last words that Sanji spoke to him.

Not one call.

No emails.

Nothing.

That's what they agreed upon. 5 years to get where they wanted to be. 5 years to get their lives on the right track to their dreams.

And now...

The 5 years were up.

Back then 5 years had felt like a lifetime. Now it felt like a blur. Like only yesterday Sanji kissed him goodbye.

"No..." Zoro whispered as a sad smile pulled over his face. "We didn't say goodbye..."

He remembered how adamant Sanji had been about not saying that word. The fact they didn't gave him a small amount of hope that maybe...

Maybe...

Zoro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Might as well get it over with."

He pushed himself out of bed and headed for his luggage. "Okay... No blood stains and no stab holes..."

While grabbing one of his suitcases a smirk pulled over his lips as he let out a snort of amusement. "Heh... I haven't even seen him, and he's already being a pain... Damn blondie.."

With that bit of humor to steel himself, Zoro worked to get ready.

This was it.

The moment where he would finally see if their paths would cross again...

'_Or.. Finally overlap...'_

_fjfjfjfj_

"Dammit.. I feel like I'm wearing a dead cat around my neck..." Zoro muttered to himself when he caught the 27th person staring at him. He made sure to scowl at the pompous bastard and stare right back.

It only took 5 seconds before the overdressed penguin became flustered and waddled off.

Though Zoro gained little satisfaction from it. "Snotty fucker..."

He didn't understand what the big deal was. He was wearing his best dark wash jeans, and a crisp white dress shirt. Had even polished his boots to get rid of the scuff marks on them. He knew he didn't look like a thug or a homeless person.

True, the eye patch and the green hair probably didn't help him, but he couldn't do anything about that.

Not that he would have if he could. _'Let the fuckers stare. I didn't come all the way over here to get glared into submission by some rich pricks I can't even understand.'_ He thought firmly as he moved with the line that was heading for the host's podium. The fact the line seemed to wrap around the building had him balking somewhat. It was ridiculous, but from what he could pick up from listening to the conversations prattling on around him, everyone was raving about the restaurant. Praise and compliments were all around...

Hearing it all placed Zoro in a bit more tolerant mood.

He was happy. Happy that Sanji had done so well and earned all of this recognition.

'_You deserve it...'_

As he gradually worked his way into the building, he took stock of everything silently. So far the building looked huge. Looking at it seriously he could tell by the general shape that it had to have been converted from an old warehouse. Traces of old architecture could still be seen through the fresh and classy facade that had been skillfully planned.

On entering the building he was nearly dazzled by blue and gold. The color combo was everywhere from the floor to the walls. There were elaborate statues and sculptures with a distinct dancing motif. He was a bit puzzled by all the dancing references, but the color scheme made him think of golden hair and blue eyes.

The more he thought about it the more that nervous knot twisted in his stomach.

He wanted to believe Luffy's words, but he remembered how Sanji was about women. He was a slut when it came to women. Even when they were together Sanji would still stop and stare at any pretty thing in a skirt. There was no way Sanji didn't have a slew of women at his beck and call.

Just the thought made that knot threaten to choke him. What the hell could he possibly offer the cook when he was already swimming within his element. Thriving.

'_Fuck... Will he even want to think of me... That way...'_

He felt stupid, but there was a distinct fear that felt heavy and bitter in his gut. What was he going to do if he wasn't even spared a passing glance? He had been prepared to never see the man he gladly called his lover after the blond boarded that bus and slipped out of his life.

Now...

The line was moving all while his mind kept turning in on itself. When he finally glanced up he saw that he was almost at the podium. He had to make a decision now.

'_Risk it.. Or walk away and let him keep living the life he has now..'_

"Janette! Such a heavenly sight! You look ravishing as always~!"

Zoro's heart stopped.

'_That voice...'_

He knew that idiotic cooing anywhere.

He glanced around until he saw the sight of golden hair and a black suit move past the entranceway to the main lobby.

'_S... Sanji...'_

He knew that confident stride. It was him. He only caught a glimpse of him, but it was enough to make his heart pound in his chest.

"Monsieur?"

Jerking his attention back to the present, Zoro saw the smartly dressed man behind the podium looking at him expectantly with a pen poised over the reservations book. He silently chided himself for being distracted so easily.

That one instant made Zoro realize exactly why Sanji had insisted on no contact between them over the 5 years.

They simply distracted one another too much.

Forcing himself to focus, Zoro stepped up to address the host. He was still iffy on why Luffy said not to make a reservation. Maybe Luffy called it in for him..?

"Zoro Roronoa..."

The man behind the podium froze for a moment before he sat down his pen. Not even bothering to look at the reservations book, he quickly motioned for a nearby waiter to take over for him as he grabbed a menu. "Ah, Monsieur Roronoa! Please follow me and I shall take you to your table." he said with a heavy French accent and a bright smile.

Blinking in bemusement, Zoro tilted his head and followed the man warily. "You.. Know who I am?" he asked slowly as he was led inside the main lobby.

Plush navy blue chairs and sofas were scattered about along with several well kept plants as the glamorously dressed people mingled. All the suits and glittering gems made him feel horribly out of place, but his curiosity allowed him to ignore it.

"Of course, Monsieur. The entire staff knows you. You have been placed on the permanent VIP list. That guarantees you a table and the best service possible." the man stated as he led the way into the restaurant.

Surprised, Zoro was about to question further when he finally saw the interior. "... Damn..."

High arching ceilings painted in swirling shades of blue had lights that rippled across it like sunlight reflecting off water. The floors were done in blue carpets while a blue marble mosaic walkway wound it way through the restaurant to the different seating areas. He noticed a classy martini bar towards one wall of the restaurant with a huge aquarium with tropical fish and plants behind where the bartenders were working.

As they passed some of the tables his eye caught sight of the tables covered with white linens that had a blue wave pattern embroidered along the hem. The chairs were elegant Victorian style done in a shining gold with blue upholstery. Columns lined the walls with more statues of dancers looking as if they were moving around them.

'_It's.. Like an under water palace..'_

However what stole Zoro's breath away was towards the back of the restaurant where there was an area sectioned off with velvet ropes.

Looking like an island in the middle of the sea was a vast indoor garden. Mosses and lush green grass covered a hill that had a number of flowers and trees placed about it. There was even a waterfall towards the top on a rock formation that fell to a beautiful koi pond down below. He could even see paths and walkways that led through the garden that some of the patrons were strolling along.

"Damn... Sanji... This... This was your dream..?" Zoro asked quietly as he was led along. It was then that Zoro noticed he was being led straight towards the garden. He blinked in surprise when a man in tux standing at the velvet rope readily unhooked it and pulled it aside for them to pass. He could barely believe any of this, but it was clear he truly was being led to the VIP section.

He was led around the garden to the very back to a quiet table that was a bit secluded from the rest in the exclusive area. His guide stopped at it and pulled out the seat for him. "Here we are, Monsieur Roronoa. Your private table. Here is the menu and the wine list. I shall return shortly with your Sake."

Zoro was about to sit down when he paused on hearing that. "Wait.. Sake?" He hadn't said anything. _'And why would a French place even have Sake?'_

The smartly dressed man smiled and nodded. "Oui. All of the members on the permanent VIP list can have the option of requesting something specific to be ready for them on their arrival. Yours has a bottle of our finest Sake served warm. Is this correct?"

For a moment Zoro couldn't really even begin to think. _'Did Sanji..?'_

Eventually he gave a nod. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you." He settled down in his seat and watched the host give a slight bow before leaving.

Now that he was alone he tried to take everything in.

Everything seemed as if Sanji had this setting in wait for him, but that was impossible. Unless Luffy did call him. "No.. Luffy wouldn't do that. He knows I'm good for my word.. But how...?"

Unable to answer his own question, Zoro let out a heavy sigh and glanced towards the area of the garden he was seated at. It was only meant to be a quick glance, but his eye widened when he registered what he was seeing.

A smaller koi pond surrounded by flat stone and ornamental grasses was next to a beautiful Japanese maple and a small pagoda. He saw another tree behind the pagoda, and though it was bare, Zoro recognized it as a Japanese Sakura. Meaning in the spring the tree would be filled with brilliant pink and white blossoms. He could almost picture it within his mind. It looked similar to some of the peaceful gardens he had seen while he was traveling the Japanese competition circuit.

And his private table just so happened to be placed right in front of it.

Zoro's heart clenched in his chest.

"Sanji... You did this for me..?"

_fjfjfjfj_

At the bar on the other end of the restaurant, a certain blond was enjoying a well deserved martini. His legs were aching and his shoulders were stiff from being up on his feet for the past 16 hours, so he was thrilled with getting a moment to finally breathe. Still, as he watched the thriving hum of life that filled his restaurant, Sanji couldn't help the content smile that was on his pale lips.

He loved this. Seeing the smiling faces. Hearing the positive buzz. It made all the back breaking work worth it.

Still, after putting in countless hours greeting well to do patrons and dodging his overly clingy business partner, he knew he was going to have to get some down time soon. He had almost been caught by that raving loon that helped him start his business the last time, which was enough of a sign that told him he needed to get some rest.

His mind often wondered if he had made a deal with a devil to get the rest of his financial backing when he signed the contract. But in the end, it was worth the irritation it caused.

'_Still.. Damn dragqueen had to make me use a red pen to sign all that shit...'_

That part he hadn't been thrilled about, but he used work to take his mind off of the twitch in his jaw.

It had been a grueling and demanding process, but he finally did it. The place was perfect. Everything he ever dreamed of and more. Everyone loved it. Prospects were higher than he ever dared to think possible, and his career was shooting straight to the top.

He was almost happy.

Almost.

He leaned back against the bar and watched through half lidded eyes at the fruit of his labor. The product of intense work and non stop dedication. Countless sacrifices and opportunities passed by. He had kept focused through it all and now that he had this beautiful palace he had created with his own two hands...

He still felt it wasn't enough.

Something was missing.

He knew it.

He had known it for 5 years.

"5 years... Has it really been that long?" he asked himself quietly.

It didn't really seem like it.

Seemed like an eternity. And with every passing day, Sanji felt that it truly was going to be an eternity. An eternity living with that void in his chest that no amount of success would ever fill.

He truly tried not to dwell on the past. If anything the world he created proved that he pressed forward no matter what befell him. No matter what sort of pain or hardship he endured, he clawed his way through it all and used it to make his resolve stronger.

"But then again... Nothing seems worth worrying about... Not after I ripped my heart out.. And left it at that bus station.." Sanji whispered as he watched the clear liquid swirl around his glass.

Every other pain was laughable compared to the one he inflicted upon himself.

Still..

He made a constant effort not to let that turn him bitter. Kept his focus towards the end of his dream. Taunting him like the horizon. Never within his grasp, but still calling out to him. He would keep moving forward.

"Even if I never reach the end..."

After a heavy sigh, Sanji was in the midst of taking a sip of his martini when he saw one of his Maitre'des heading for the bar. That only happened when a special VIP showed up. _'Wonder who..'_

The man approached the bar, but instead of heading for the regular bartenders, he moved for the Japanese Sushi chef that was stationed at the end of the bar. Sanji couldn't hear the words exchanged, but his visible blue eye widened when he saw the sushi chef pulling out the large bottle of their best Sake. The bottle Sanji specifically had reserved for only one person.

His heart pounding all of a sudden, Sanji knocked back the rest of his martini and quickly moved to catch the man before he left with the bottle. "Henri! I trust you know who that bottle is reserved for." he started as calmly as he could. Inside he was trembling.

The Maitre'de paused and looked back to see his boss approaching. He readily smiled and gave a slight bow. "Oui, Monsieur Black. Monsieur Roronoa is at his private table as we speak."

Sanji's throat tightened for a moment on hearing that.

He was here?

Already?

How?

Why?

Realizing that he was about to lose his composure, Sanji forced himself to slip back into his professional mindset and smiled at his employee. "Ah, excellent. Don't worry, Henri. I shall tend to Monsieur Roronoa. He is an old friend of mine."

"Oui, Monsieur Black. He is a most lucky gentleman." Henri stated as he handed over the bottle. Once the bottle was in the blond's care, he gave another bow and promptly left to return to his post.

With the heavy bottle in his grasp, Sanji looked at it silently for a moment before he took a deep breath.

This was it.

This was what he had really been working for these past 5 years. This moment. He was minutes away from finally seeing how this dream would end.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji looked back to the Sushi chef who was in the midst of preparing an order. "Oi! Ryouta! Move your ass. I'm making a special order." he called out as he shrugged out of his black suit jacket. A gleam of determination in his eye.

This was his chance.

_fjfjfjfj_

Waiting quietly at his table, Zoro was lightly glancing over the menu he had been given. It only took him a moment to recognize the whispy cursive hand writing. The sight of it made him smile.

Sanji had hand written the menus.

True he couldn't read a damn bit of it, but still. It was nice to see.

He proceeded to flip through it, but suddenly his eyes glanced over something he actually recognized. "Onigiri..?" He began looking over this section of the menu more carefully and saw that everything was Japanese. Not only Japanese, but things he himself enjoyed quite a bit.

'_I may be able to go to Japan to study there.'_

"So he made it over there..." Zoro whispered as he looked over all the dishes that Sanji must have mastered.

The blond seemed to have accomplished so much and created a beautiful world for himself. It made Zoro's achievements seem so meager in comparison. All he had were some trophies and some over elaborate titles some random judges decided to give him. Only a few of his victories held any true value to him. The true swordsmen that he defeated.

He had to resist reaching up to the eyepatch that covered his left eye. How would Sanji react? Did he know?

'_Luffy probably told him... Wonder how he took it...'_

There really was no telling with Sanji. There had been times when Zoro was half dead after a fight and Sanji would merely kick him and tell him to get over it. Then kick him again.

Oddly enough Sanji had once fussed over him like a mother hen when Zoro had sprained his ankle on a trip to the beach during their one summer together. Even went as far as carrying him all the way from the beach back to the car. Zoro had pitched a bloody fit over it.

But it was still one of his fondest memories.

Even now he couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips when he remembered how Sanji had made him sit in the car to examine his ankle. Sanji hadn't batted an eye at the fact Zoro had been dripping wet with sea water and was ruining the custom leather seat. The blond didn't think of anything other than Zoro's well being.

It was that moment that made Zoro realize just what he felt.

What he still felt.

"Dammit... What am I going to say..?" he asked himself in frustration.

What could he say?

5 years was a long time. A simple 'Hi' seemed so lame. Their normal greetings usually included an insult or three. But they were both in their late twenties now. Had they outgrown that sort of thing?

When Zoro posed that question to himself, his expression fell a bit. He had enjoyed that part of their bizarre relationship. The arguing. The random fighting. The insults they traded like second nature. It was their way of communicating. Their violent way of showing they were paying attention. That they cared.

'_What.. What if we've changed too much to carry on like that anymore...?'_

His eye stared at the delicate hand written menu, but he no longer saw the words. He was so lost in his silent concerns that he nearly jumped when a large bottle was suddenly sat down on the table. His eye widened on seeing the label. _'Shit... That bottle costs a fortune...'_ His astonishment was cut short, and quickly replaced with confusion when a large white china plate was sat in front of him. On it was a elaborately arranged sampler of what looked to be everything from the Japanese section of the menu.

It looked amazing. "But.. I haven't ordered anything yet..."

"It's courtesy of the head Chef."

That voice...

Freezing for a second, Zoro slowly turned in his seat and looked to the figure that was standing beside him. The first thing that caught him was the dazzling blue eye and the wide smirk that was pulled across pale lips. Though the lines were sharper in that face and the golden hair was a bit longer and looked stylishly messy, Zoro would always recognize that smug ass smirk.

"... Sanji..."

That smirk twitched wider. "Yo." Sanji greeted casually. He was proud of himself. Zoro wasn't able to hear his heart that was trying its damnedest to pound right out of his chest. He managed to gesture towards the empty chair at the table and keep his hands steady. "Mind if I join you?"

"Ah..." Zoro went completely blank for a moment as he stared at the figure that had been haunting him for the past 5 years. But he soon realized that he was staring and gave an uneasy cough before nodded. "I mean, yes. Of course. Sit." This wasn't turning out at all like he had hoped.

Then again what was he hoping for?

'_Make it through without making an ass out of myself...'_

He watched that slender figure take the seat across the table from him, and had to remind himself of what he had just told himself. He couldn't just stare. He had to say something. Anything.

"You changed the part in your hair." Zoro almost winced at himself. Maybe he should stab himself in the temple with the chopsticks and get it over with.

Sanji saw clearly the inner berating that the green haired man was giving himself. Seeing that made him smile. "Well... It has been 5 years." Ignoring etiquette, Sanji leaned on the table on his elbows and propped his chin on his fist as he regarded his long lost companion. Sharper angles made up that tan face, and the green hair was a few inches longer. "You let your hair grow out a bit. I don't know if I can still call you Moss head, or if Kelp head is now more appropriate."

When the first dig at his hair came flying at him, Zoro's eye widened a bit. The look on the pale face wasn't as sarcastic as he remembered. It was softer. _'He.. He looks genuinely happy to see me..'_ Suddenly a great deal of tension left him as he finally relaxed back into the comfortable chair.

A smile curled his lips as he looked to that visible blue eye watching him. "I see 5 years hasn't done anything to improve your creativity with insults." he teased a bit as he eyed the sake bottle.

"I've thought of a few, but I think I'll save them for later. So... How have you been?" Sanji started slowly. He figured he was just as uncertain as Zoro, so they both had to ease into this.

"Decent... You..?"

A light shrug tilted the black jacket covered shoulders. "Can't really complain... Well I could, but I doubt me bitching would go well with your meal."

Zoro smirked. "I'm used to having your cooking with a side of bitching, remember..?" he asked coyly. It was.. Surprisingly easier than he though it would be... His tension was steadily starting to ease away now that he finally had the blond there. Relaxing in Sanji's presence seemed to be too ingrained within him for time to fade.

Seeing Zoro relax was all Sanji needed to ease up on the strangle hold he had on himself. "Heh.. So you are.. So.. How's the fan club and the room full of trophies coming along?"

On recalling that stupid bet before they parted ways, Zoro chuckled as he took up the chopsticks. "Well.. I've gotten word that a fanclub has started, but I haven't bothered to really check... And I've gotten half a room filled."

"Only half?"

"It's a big room." Zoro looked over the lavish and delicately presented spread in front of him. It all looked so good. He didn't know where to start. "So what about you? You've got the restaurant. How bout those cooking shows?"

"I've gotten offers, but I turned them down. This place needed too much of my attention. I've got a book out though. Does that count?" Sanji asked lightly, smile still on his lips.

"Heh, I dunno. We never agreed on books." Picking a piece of sushi at random, Zoro took the bite only for his eye to widen in amazement. The flavors were bold, yet subtly mingled with one another all across his tongue. He almost regretted having to swallow. "This... This is good..."

Sanji's smile turned beaming. "Is it?"

That radiant expression only made it all the better. Zoro was soon smiling in return. "I see a spare set of chopsticks. Why don't you find out..." he said while picking out another piece.

Taking pleasure in watching Zoro enjoy something he had made, Sanji took up the spare chopsticks and picked out a piece for himself. "Did Luffy tell you about canceling the reunion?" Sanji asked lightly before eating a piece for himself.

"Yes. It's a bit of a mixed blessing, really. I wouldn't have been able to make it with that pilot strike going on." Zoro answered, a bit amazed how just how easy it was to talk to Sanji. _'It's.. Like he never left..'_

A slight groan left Sanji as he shook his head. "Don't remind me.. That strike nearly blew the opening of this place. Thanks to some very quick deals and possibly blood signed contracts, I was able to pull it off. I wouldn't have been able to make it either. I'm going to have to watch this place for at least a month before I'll be able to take sometime off."

Zoro hummed lightly as he nodded. "Luffy said you were really busy. Looks like all that hard work paid off. This place is amazing. I had no idea this was what you were aiming for..." Zoro trailed off as his gaze shifted to the perfect tranquil scene they were seated in front of.

Following where Zoro's attention went, Sanji chuckled softly and shrugged. "It's a dream that's been evolving for a long time... My time in Japan inspired the garden... The underwater look was consistent, though."

"I can tell... What about all the dancing stuff?"

"Heh.. That was my business partner's touch to the decor." Sanji explained with a bit of a grimace. "He's a ballet dancer and runs a local dance studio and performing troupe. Our deal was he provided the extra funding I needed to get this place started, and I allowed his troupe to perform here."

"Perform? There's a stage here?" Zoro asked with a tilt of his head. He didn't recall seeing one on entering.

"We actually clear one of the seating areas and set up a stage, but they also perform in the garden and throughout the building." Sanji paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression as he absently tapped his chopsticks against the platter. "I was a bit iffy on it, but I've grown more comfortable with the arrangement. Once I got them hooked up with a decent makeup artist and costumier they're quite good, really."

"Sounds really unique. I've never heard of anything like that being done before." Zoro commented. It said something for Sanji being able to adapt and make something strong out of such an unusual idea.

"Yes, that may be why it's working. The opening performance was a huge success. I was stunned how well the whole thing worked out. Heh... I've taken to slapping myself occasionally to make sure I'm not dreaming." Sanji joked lightly, but meant it. It was a bit surreal.

"I don't blame you... It's a bit dreamlike in here." Zoro admitted as he took up one of the onigiri.

"Yes... Dreamlike." Sanji poured them each a drink, ignoring etiquette again since Zoro was still eating. "I've heard you're quite infamous these days yourself. So what's it like to be the greatest?" he asked lightly. Doing his best to seem like he was only mildly interested.

"Irritating for the most part. All people care about is sponsorships and all that shit. It's annoying the hell out of me. I just want to do my training and compete to keep my title, but everything wants to use me like a billboard." Zoro muttered, but the moment he bit into the onigiri he nearly melted when the salty taste of salmon made his entire mouth tingle. "Damn... This shouldn't be legal..." he seemed to groan before finishing off the last bite only to take another riceball.

Sanji chuckled at the reaction and took up his cup. "Kampai?"

Zoro smirked and took up his own ochoko and lightly clinked it against Sanji's "Kampai."

They both took their drinks, which sent Zoro groaning again at the richness of the liquor. Something akin to a gruff purr left him as he looked back to the blond. "They taught you well in Japan."

"I had the right motivation to learn."

"That so..?"

Sanji's eyes glanced down to Zoro's hand resting on the table.

A million thoughts went through his head.

But only one came from his heart.

Zoro was puzzled by the way Sanji looked away, but when he looked in the same direction his breath grew still. He watched silently as a pale hand reached across the table only to settle over his own hand. His heart picked up its pace as he looked up at his long lost companion.

Sanji's gaze was still locked on their hands as he tightened his grip a bit. "Yeah.. That's so." he finally answered. He then silently waited. Keeping his eyes fixed on the caramel colored hand beneath his own. Trying his best to ignore the fear that was trying to crack his resolve to find the end of this dream.

The quiet words were like floodgates. Letting loose everything that Zoro was trying to keep locked away. All his emotions churned along with his spinning thoughts. Through it all, Zoro found his hand moving without him telling it too. Slowly tan fingers were lacing with cream colored ones. Holding on gently, tentatively.

"... I'm glad..." Zoro answered after he found his voice.

When the spaces between his fingers were finally filled, Sanji lifted his head. He looked into the eye watching him, his own blue one showing clearly the hesitant hope. "... Doing anything after dinner..?"

He wanted the end of his dream.

He was done with waiting.

On seeing his own feelings reflected on that pale face, Zoro was smiling.

Warmly.

Reassuringly.

"Not a damn thing... Care to change that?"

That seemed to be all that Sanji needed. He tightened his grip on Zoro's hand and smirked softly.

"I insist."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

TBC?

Is this the end of this dream?

You tell me.

Later~


	2. Admitting

The dream continues.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"You didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem. I mean since you're here you might as well stay with someone that knows the area, right?"

As they carried his suitcases down the hall to Sanji's penthouse, Zoro smirked a bit as he watched the blond in front of him. "That depends.. You're not gonna trick me into moving in and signing the place over into my name again, are you?"

A loud snort left Sanji at the suggestion. "Shit no. This place is fuckin expensive. I had to crack some heads to get this place. It's mine, fucker." he scoffed as he reached his front door.

The answer had Zoro chuckling. He couldn't resist the light jab. "Alright then. I feel more comfortable with staying."

The blond shot a bland stare over his shoulder before he unlocked his door. On walking in the lights flickered on. "Come on in. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?" he asked lightly while setting the suitcase on the plush blue floor rug in front of the door.

Zoro took a moment to look over the spacious loft, his eye flickering from the cozy black furniture suite surrounding a large entertainment center over to the large glass panels that made up the back wall. Outside the sleek sliding glass doors was a wide balcony that overlook the city lights below. They stretched out for miles in the dark landscape. Almost mirroring the stars that shone brightly through the skylights overhead. It was open. Airy. _'So Sanji..'_

His eye then flickered to the polished fully outfitted kitchen. It almost looked like a commercial kitchen set up for a cooking show. Zoro knew Sanji must have poured over every detail.

"A drink would be great. You still make those strong cocktails?" Sanji's special mixed drinks were a unique combination of amazing flavors with liquor strong enough to knock out a rhino. Zoro had always secretly loved them. It was his preferred method of drinking, being able to taste something good along with that satisfying burn.

Sanji was shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door when he smirked and gave a nod. "I do. Gotta preference, or want me to surprise you?"

"You know what I like, cook." Zoro countered with a smirk.

A sly smile was on Sanji's face as he rolled up the sleeves to his blue shirt. "One surprise coming up." After kicking off his shoes, Sanji wandered towards his kitchen and began pulling out bottles from the cabinets behind his kitchen island bar. It was so easy to slip back into the moment. He couldn't count how many times they had ended a long day quietly drinking together during that one summer. It was a time he thought of frequently. Fondly.

Zoro thought of taking off his boots, but decided against it for now. He made his way to the bar, his boots loud on the hardwood floors, and perched himself on a black metal barstool. He leaned on his elbows on the black granite counter top and relaxed. Watching closely as Sanji began mixing up various ingredients into a cocktail shaker.

He didn't think it was possible, but Sanji seemed to have grown more fluid. More confident in his motions. Instead of seeming cocky like it had back during their time in college, it was almost graceful. A practiced eased with an air of pride in what he could do. Like the cook had embraced his skills and placed himself in to every act wholeheartedly. No matter how minor the task.

It was mesmerizing.

Especially that content little smile that was on Sanji's face the entire time.

Zoro couldn't help but look pleased as he watched with a smile of his own. "You've must have been through a lot of training.." he mused out loud.

The blonde head nodded easily. "I was." He kept the canister shaking with one hand while going to another cabinet above the back counter to retrieve a couple of cocktail glasses. He sat them on the bar top in front of Zoro then filled them with a pale blue liquid from the shaker. He held up a finger for Zoro to wait before going to the large stainless steel fridge to get out a jar of cherries. After dropping a couple of toothpick skewered cherries into the glasses, he slid one of the glasses to Zoro.

Taking up the glass, Zoro looked at it for a moment before holding it out towards Sanji. "To old times?"

Sanji looked at Zoro silently for a second before a slow smile twitched back to his lips. "To new times." he stated before lightly clinking their glasses together.

Those words pulled a true smile to Zoro's face as he gratefully took a sip. As expected, that flavor rushed over him on a cool wave that was followed by that slow burn that Zoro loved. "Fuck.. I've missed these... Are these your everclear cherries?"

Sanji easily nodded. "Yup. You know I always keep a stash for cocktails. Or when you wander by. I never could keep them in the fridge with you around." Sanji chuckled as he went ahead and slid the jar over to his companion.

Zoro grinned as he took up the toothpick. "Hey, you're the one that introduced me to them." he reminded before eagerly munching on the alcohol soaked fruit. Others tried, but only Sanji seemed able to keep the cherries from tasting like paint thinner.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Sanji mumbled in a weak attempt to fake annoyance. He was smiling too much to really pull it off though.

Which pleased Zoro to no end.

They sipped at the rest of their drinks quietly for a moment. Enjoying the companionship they both had missed so dearly.

But Sanji was never one to keep silent for long. "So kept in touch with any of the others lately?"

"I met up with Chopper, Kaya and Usopp a couple months ago when they were at a medical seminar in Tokyo. Chopper was practically drooling over all the new prototype equipment on display. Usopp had to pry him off some kinda cutting edge monitor thing. I didn't really pay attention to all the technablahblah." Zoro said with a bland dismissive wave of his hand. He didn't have the head for following details about that sort of thing.

"Heh, I'm the same way whenever Franky tries to explain one of his knew experimental machine things. After a while my eyes glaze over and I wander off to dote on Miss Robin. Oh, Brook was here for the grand opening. I had him and his band playing for the ballet troupe's debuting performance." A bit of a pouting frown suddenly fell over Sanji's face. "Though I think that may have been a mistake since he kept getting distracted trying to check out panties on the dancers. Idiot..."

Zoro gave a sharp laugh and quickly had to cover his mouth to stifle anymore. He had to take a moment to control it, but even as he spoke he was still snickering. "Oh damn.. I bet that was a chore to keep him on task, the old perv."

The cook gave a withering look and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I almost beat him with the vase of flowers that was sitting on the piano. I thought I was going to die when he asked a French dignitary's daughter to see her panties. I'm just grateful neither of them could understand English, or that would have ended badly." Sanji muttered as he had a horrible flashback of the moment.

Snorting at the thought, Zoro bit at his knuckles to calm down. "Heh.. I wish I was there..."

Recovering with a heavy sigh, Sanji leaned on the bartop on his elbows and smiled wistfully at his companion. "I wish you were there too... But I'm used to you taking your sweet time to show up." he teased.

"Hey.." Zoro reached across the bar and placed his hand atop Sanji's. "I always show up, though."

That warm touch always did something to him. Sanji turned his hand and was soon lacing their fingers together. "Yeah.. You do..."

Zoro lifted their joined hands and placed his lip to the back of Sanji's hand in a lingering kiss. "I hate this bar..."

Sanji was about to melt at the tender gesture, but he was thrown off by the muttered words. "Uh.. Why..?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because you're on the other side and it's in the way."

That bland stare returned to Sanji's face before he rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot." Still, he was moving around the bar while keeping their fingers intertwined. When he stood beside the seated swordsman he gave an expectant look. "Better?"

"Much." Zoro shifted in his seat, and with a light tug, he pulled Sanji into his arms. Holding the blond close and nuzzling against the pale neck.

A faint gasp left Sanji as he was pulled into a hold that felt so familiar. He melted the moment the strong arms wrapped around him. He wrapped his own arms around the broader body, hands fisting at the back of Zoro's shirt. Once he felt that familiar warmth around him, Sanji rested his right cheek on Zoro's left shoulder. A purring sigh left him as he placed a tender kiss to the tan neck. "I've missed you.. So much.." he finally whispered. Finally admitted.

"Missed you..." Zoro readily answered. He ran a hand up and down Sanji's back. Liking the feel of the tailored shirt against his calloused palm. His heart sped up, but stayed at a steady rhythm as he held on. He closed his eye and let out a content breath, taking in the feel of Sanji in his arms again. None of the dreams he had could compare to this. Actually having the cook here. Pressed against him.

On impulse, Zoro suddenly stood up. He reached down and grabbed hold of Sanji's thighs, tugging them up. He couldn't suppress the wide smirk that formed on his lips when Sanji's legs immediately wrapped around his waist only to automatically be followed by a growl.

"Fucker! What the hell are you doing?_!_" Sanji snapped, but still kept his legs locked tight around the strong body. It was reflex. Zoro used to do this to him all the time when they were alone and close. He always bitched about it, but it was always to cover up the blush that would tint his cheeks.

Zoro didn't have to look to know the pale cheeks were tinted red. It only made him grin when he heard the string of curses that followed him as he carried the blond over to the plush couch that sat in front of the large flatscreen tv mounted on the wall. He sat himself on the edge of the soft cushioned seat and pulled back a bit to look up at the man still growling at him. "You're like a cat that doesn't like to be picked up, but you put up with it anyway... Because you really do like it." he teased, grin intact.

Sanji gave a disgruntled pout when Zoro called him on it. "Ass." He shifted to where he was straddling Zoro's lap and pushed the swordsman back to slouch against the cushions. Hands gripping firm to the broad shoulders, Sanji looked into the dark eye watching him. After a moment he cupped Zoro's left cheek and smiled as he leaned in.

Knowing that look well, Zoro pressed into the touch before leaning up a bit to help close the distance between them. A pair of soft lips met his own, and Zoro readily parted them when a tongue traced between them. The moment he tasted the tongue that slipped into his mouth, Zoro gave a soft groan. Cigarettes and spice. Just like he remembered.

When he saw Sanji light up in the parking lot at the restaurant he savored the scent of Sanji's brand in the air. It was safe to assume that Zoro was an avid second hand smoker when Sanji was around. That scent always reminded him of the blond. Any time he caught the scent of Kings in the air, he had always looked around for Sanji, only to have his hopes and heart crushed when the man wasn't there.

But now..

When Zoro moaned against his mouth a chill ran up Sanji's spine. His hands clung to Zoro's shoulders tightly as the kiss steadily heated his blood. He was so addicted to this man. Once their tongues were twined in a mess of wet caresses, it was like Sanji could finally breathe again. The annoying tension that was always lingering with him finally bled out. Leaving him draped over Zoro as he focused on the kiss.

Tongues traced and explored the spaces they already knew. Every detail memorized, just as they remembered it. The tastes. The textures. Zoro groaned low when a strong hand reached up to thread through his hair. Sanji gave a gasp when a strong grip settled over his ass. It was like nothing changed. They were never apart.

After a long sensual moment of reclaiming a part of themselves, Sanji pulled away panting softly. He looked over Zoro's face carefully. Hands reaching up and gently tracing over every feature of the tan skin. Not much had changed, but then his thumb gently traced over the line of the thin leather strap that held Zoro's patch in place. He hadn't made a single comment on the eye patch. In fact he hadn't even looked at it once since they met again.

Now that Sanji seemed to be studying it, Zoro felt a twinge of nervousness. ".. Does it bother you..?"

Stopping his motions, Sanji's visible eye met Zoro's. Something flickered over the blue depth before a sad smile twitched over his lips. "No... Not a bit... I could never be bothered with it..."

The strained tone in Sanji's voice combined with that look that seemed almost pained had Zoro frowning. "Sanji... What is it?"

A weak chuckle left Sanji as he shook his head. "Nothing... Just ironic.. We... Seem to be a matched set now..." he whispered as he traced a thumb along the bottom of the leather patch.

For a moment Zoro didn't understand, but his eye widened when it clicked. His hand reached up and pushed back the fall of blond hair before another word could be said. He choked on his breath when he finally saw the blotchy pink of new skin on the right side of the pale face. The once crystal blue eye had a few cloudy streaks across it. Scarred. Unfocused.

"S.. Sanji.. W.. What happened..?"

Zoro was a hazy blur to his right eye, so Sanji closed it in order to focus with his left. ".. It was during the last week of culinary school.. The guy I beat out for top of the class went nuts in the kitchen. Grabbed a pot of boiling water and threw it at me... Heh.. You know me.. I'll take a hit to the face rather than risk my hands." There was a weak smile on his face as his hands kept examining Zoro's face. "Pretty stupid, huh..?"

His heart was pounding as a deep rage was quickly building. His lover had been hurt, and he hadn't been there. He didn't even know. That rage would have exploded if Zoro hadn't heard the question Sanji then offered. Sobering fast, Zoro took hold of the pale hands that were flawless as always. He looked at them for a moment before he brought them closer and kissed them. "No.. You protected what was important to you..." He looked up to the burn scarred face. "Were you hurt anywhere else..?"

Sanji felt his heart clench and his throat tighten when Zoro kissed his hands. When Zoro leveled that question he bit his lip and hesitated until the tan hands gripped at his own tighter. "My.. Back..."

Zoro's eye flashed with his anger for a brief moment, but he pushed it aside. His right hand reached up and began tugging at the black tie. "Show me."

It was tense, but Sanji eventually complied. After Zoro pulled his tie free, Sanji began unbuttoning his shirt. The moment it was open Zoro's hands slipped up and gently pushed the blue fabric off the slender shoulders. He caught sight of discolored skin slipping from around Sanji's right shoulder. Wanting to see the damage, Zoro nudged the blonde to move.

Unable to resist, Sanji shifted off his perch to sit next to Zoro, turning to expose the pink splotches that ran down the right side of his back. He could feel Zoro tracing the edges of the burn scars with his fingers gently. Like the swordsman was afraid to cause him pain.

"Does it hurt..?" Zoro asked as he took in the marks that covered the soft pale skin that he would spend hours just running his hands over. It was taking considerable restraint not to demand the fucker's name so he could hunt him down and kill him.

"No.. It's faded a lot.. Doctors said a couple more years and it'll be mostly gone." Sanji answered quietly.

"Mostly.." Zoro mumbled. That meant they would still be there...

"What about your eye..?"

Sanji frowned and covered his eye with his hand. "... I've lost most of the visibility in my right eye... They said they could try to operate on it, but it had to heal... But there was no guarantee."

The whispered words had Zoro frowning deeply. ".. Why didn't Luffy or the others say anything..?"

".. Because they don't know."

Freezing, Zoro stared at the blond for a long moment. "You.. You didn't tell anyone..? Why?"

That meant...

The entire time Sanji had been struggling with this pain alone...

A sudden wretched feeling filled Zoro. His arms suddenly pulled Sanji into his arms and held him tight. "You idiot.. Why didn't you tell someone..." he growled, the pain clear in his voice.

Startled by the outburst, Sanji swallowed hard and clung to Zoro. ".. I didn't want to worry everyone..."

"Baka..." Zoro whispered as he nuzzled Sanji neck. "At least tell me that bastard got his face kicked in..."

"Heh.. No.. But I got a nice fat settlement. His parents were loaded. I had a good lawyer that had them squirming and chucking money at me left and right. It was kinda funny." Sanji mused, still holding on tight.

Hearing the light amusement in that tone had Zoro shaking his head. "Only you..." He pulled back a fraction and gently ran his hand over the scarred face. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you."

"Don't. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to come rushing to my side." Sanji whispered as he pressed into the tender touch.

A faint pang of hurt formed in Zoro's chest as he looked into the wounded face, confused. ".. Why..?"

"You were head deep into the competition circuit. If you had known, you would have had to drop out to check on me... I couldn't let you do that." Sanji answered, the honesty showing clear on his expression.

For a moment Zoro was at a loss. Trying to comprehend why Sanji would choose to suffer alone rather than risk him dropping everything to go to his side. He felt a bit of humility after he really thought about. When he had first lost his eye he was wondering if Sanji would still look at him the same way. But that apparently had happened a year after Sanji was scarred.

He couldn't imagine what Sanji must have been thinking. Lying in a hospital bed at a burn center, his face bandaged and in pain...

Alone...

He threaded a hand in the soft blond hair and began placing soft kisses all over the scars on that face his still loved. "Never.. Ever.. Do that again. You hear me? I don't care what I'm doing. You tell me." His tone was firm. A hint of pain lacing his voice.

Sanji was startled, but on feeling those soft lips on the scars his heart clenched and his eyes misted over. "I hear you..."

After letting Zoro gently show attention to his scars to make up for lost time, Sanji pulled away. Locking his attention to the eye patch. He reached up and gently traced the shape. "Can... May I see it..?" Sanji asked on a whisper. He wanted to see how his lover had been hurt.

Zoro didn't hesitate to nod. "Take it off."

With gentle fingers, Sanji slipped them under the strap and carefully pulled it from the green hair. Soon the piece of leather was removed, revealing the thick scar that sliced down the center of Zoro's permanently closed eye. He traced the edges of it was his thumb. Frowning sadly.

"I freaked when I found out about it... It took Franky and Robin two hours to calm me down... Came close to hopping the next plane to Japan and hunting down the fucker that did it to you." the blonde admitted, taking in every detail.

The thought had Zoro smiling. "Just as well.. The guy was a trained monkey. Could only mimic other people's techniques, but he was strong. Ridiculously strong. But it wasn't all that bad. I got off lucky in hindsight. I was out of my league in that... One.." Zoro grew still and his right eye grew wide when a pair of warm lips pressed ever so tenderly to the scar. The gesture had his heart pounding and his arms wrapping firmly around the slender body. "Sanji.."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there..." Sanji whispered against the scar, his lips barely ghosting over the healed skin.

After thrown for an emotional loop, Zoro let out a weak chuckle. "Oh.. It's okay for you to apologize, but not me?"

"I'm more awesome than you are." Sanji answered while pulling back. His smile was a bit watery, but still genuine.

Recognizing Sanji's tried and true line to finish up a disagreement, Zoro smirked softly and shook his head. "I think we're both pretty pathetic."

"Meh.. As long as I'm pretty." Sanji countered, the amusement back in his tone.

Unable to hold back the laugh that left him, Zoro shook his head and sighed. "I can never win."

"Nope."

"Well.. It's nice that some things don't change, ne?" His hand gently cupped Sanji's right cheek and his thumb gently ran over the discolored skin. "But I'm proud of you..."

Sanji leaned into the touch and blinked curiously. "Any specific reason other than my awesomeness?"

Smirking, Zoro carefully traced the scars. "You were able to accomplish your dream despite the pain you had to shoulder alone. You didn't let it turn you bitter. You didn't give up, and kept being the same smart ass you've always been. That's a true testament to how strong you are... But tell me one thing.."

The sudden change in tone had Sanji puzzled. "What?"

The swordsman took in all of Sanji's face, concern apparent on his own. "... Please tell me you weren't alone all the time..."

It wasn't expected, but Sanji was giving a soft smile and he shook his head. "I had a few people looking out for me. My old man came to check on me. A couple of my classmates and instructors were there. I wasn't completely alone... Ooo... I found out that one of my classmates.. Carmen.. Very fine lady that swings a mean frying pan.. She apparently had a weak spot for guys that are all banged up... And then there were all the hot nurses that changed my bandages at the burn center..." Sanji mused with an evil grin.

A flat stare was fixed on the blond before Zoro rolled his eye and looked away with a scowling pout. "Ero-cook... Why did I even worry.."

"Because you love me."

Zoro's expression shifted. He glanced back at Sanji to see if that was just another joke, but all that met him was a warm and sincere smile. He remained silent for a moment before pulling away to stand up from the couch. He looked from Sanji up to the large skylights that allowed the stars to shine through.

How many nights did he spend staring out at them while wondering if Sanji was out there doing the same..

'_Every night I could see them...'_

Without looking back, Zoro reached out his hand.

An instant later he felt slender fingers grasping his hand in a firm, yet still gentle grip. Sensing that clear lack of hesitation had Zoro smiling. Finally looking down to the blond standing quietly beside him, Zoro pulled Sanji into his arms. "Because I love you." he whispered, his warm words matching his smile.

Those quietly spoken words stole Sanji's breath away.

But he still managed three more words...

"About fuckin time..."

Zoro quirked up a brow and snorted. "Oh yes. That was heartfelt and moving."

"You want moving? Move your ass to the bedroom and I'll show you moving." Sanji growled before slapping his hands on Zoro's ass and giving the firm cheeks a good groping.

Jumping slightly, Zoro let out a groan when Sanji's strong hands gripped at him. "Nnn.. You know I get chills when you get all romantic.." he hissed, pressing into the groping.

"That's not the only thing you get.." Sanji purred as he ground his hips teasingly against his companion.

That familiar sensation of that lean body pressed so tight to his own had Zoro's blood flow shifting suddenly. A throaty growl left him. "So where's this bedroom you spoke of..?"

With a hungry curl of his lips, Sanji leaned in for a quick kiss before he pulled away and took hold of Zoro's hand.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

5 years worth.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

More?

Dreams can always be added on to.

Later~


	3. 1,825

Intimate moments.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfj_

Sweat was rolling down his face as heavy gasping breaths left his lips. His arms were trembling, barely holding up his weight, but he forced himself to stay in place. Wanting to hold on to that bliss that was still tearing through his exhausted body. Like liquid fire that was almost too much, but so addictive.

That heat that was pressed against him...

Inside him...

"F... Fuck... So good..." he groaned softly.

That groan grew louder when a pair of soft lips kissed up along his spine and a set of perfect teeth nipped gently at the back of his neck. A moment later he felt a warm chest pressing against his back. Another heart still pounding just like his own. Feeling that heart so close pulled another groan from him. How he had dreamt of this...

Of feeling that heart close to his own again. It was so familiar. Nothing had change. It was still intense. Still had that frustrated raw passion that made his every nerve ache and scream in bliss. Nothing compared to this. Nothing ever came close.

When he felt himself being gently lowered to the bed, he didn't resist. Resting gratefully on the soft green sheets, he let out a long sigh. His mind blurrily wondered if this was what it felt like to melt. That what he felt like he was doing at least. All the tension in his body was completely gone. All that was left was this warmth that took him over completely.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, which he grabbed hold of and pulled them around him tighter. The deep chuckle that it provoked from the man behind him made a chill run through him. "Shut up. I'm trying to... Fuck, what's that sappy thing you used to say?"

"Bask in the afterglow?"

"Yeah. That."

Another amused sound was heard before he felt his earrings being tugged at. Accompanied by the feel of a hot breath on his ear. "Nnn.. Don't.. I don't have the energy this soon."

A bearded chin rested on the tan shoulder as a wicked grin curled pale lips. "Is that the big bad Zoro admitting defeat?"

Zoro was instantly trying to hide a glaring pout into the pillow beneath him. "Shut up. Like I'd admit defeat, ass."

Sanji gave a purring hum as he held his lover tighter to him. "Right, right. I forgot how fragile a moss's ego was." He gently nuzzled Zoro's warm neck. "Mmm... Worth the wait?"

"Hn... The first two times were worth the wait. The others were making up for lost time." Zoro mumbled while trying to nestle himself further against the blond. Though there wasn't much they could do to get any closer. Zoro tried not to shift too much so that closeness would linger.

"Heh. Damn, that's a lot of time to make up for. Well, we've done enough to make up for one day. Only 1,824 more to go." Sanji purred while rocking gently against the broader body.

A sound that was a mix between a moan and growl left Zoro as he promptly pulled the covers over his head. "I forgot what an insatiable monster you were... Dammit... You haven't let me sleep since I got here..." it almost sounded like a whine, but he wouldn't admit to anything.

"Sleep? What's that?" Sanji asked in a blank, and rather serious tone.

"It's that thing you seem to get a sick pleasure in depriving me of." Zoro grumbled under the covers, yet he was still holding Sanji's arms tight around him.

The way Zoro still made sure he stayed close had Sanji smiling. "Oh that thing." He looked at the bump in the blanket where Zoro's head was hiding. "If you're tired we can sleep." he pointed out as his arms tightened slightly.

There was a silent moment before Zoro let out a deep sigh. "I... Don't want to sleep yet..."

"Fickle." Sanji lightly accused on another chuckle.

Scowling out into the darkness, Zoro pulled the covers down and glanced back over his right shoulder to look at his lover. "No.. I just.. Don't want to.. Waste time after so long." he mumbled quietly.

Hearing that made the cook's expression soften until a warm smile was on his face. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the tan cheek. "As long as you're in my arms... It's not a waste of time.." he whispered, lips ghosting over the caramel skin.

If his cheeks weren't already flushed from the exertion of earlier, Zoro was fairly certain he would be blushing by now. ".. You're full of it.." he mumbled, turning his head to try and hide his smile.

"I believe that would be you, Love." Sanji cooed evilly.

"Nn.. Evil fucker.." Zoro grumbled, but only relaxed further into the embrace. His eye closed as a deep sigh left him. "First time... I've felt this relaxed in a long time."

"Mm.. That so..?" Sanji questioned in between the gentle kisses he was placing to Zoro's neck.

The added attention had the swordsman smiling. "Yeah... Couldn't get comfortable a lot of the time.. Had to keep my guard up.. Especially after I lost my eye... Was paranoid for a long time about anything getting to my left side." he admitted. He found himself comfortable with admitting that to the blond.

Sanji hummed thoughtfully and nuzzled the sweat damp neck. "I understand... Felt the same when my face was scarred up. I obsessed with the part in my hair, wondering if anyone would see the scars. It stressed me out a lot of the time."

Zoro held tighter to Sanji's arms. "Do you still feel like that?"

"Hm? Not really. Now I have make sure I'm not just getting sympathy from people. One journalist found out about it. He insisted I do an interview going into me overcoming adversity, and all that sappy shit. I told him to fuck off. I didn't want attention from what happened to me. I wanted to be known for my cooking skills. Not a pity plea." Sanji stated firmly before burying his face in the green hair and taking a deep breath of the scent.

Pleased greatly with that answer, Zoro let his head rest on the pillow. "Hope you kicked him for good measure."

"I was tempted, but my publicist was with me."

"Heh.. Didn't want to get violent in front of a lady?" Though it was meant to be sarcastic, Zoro felt a twinge of curiosity mingled with a hint of unease. On the one hand, he was curious if there was any romantic interests lingering around the blond. On the other, he was hesitant to bring the subject up.

That question pulled an amused hum from Sanji as he tangled their legs together under the covers. "Nah. Publicist is a guy. Agency found out quick that I tended to get distracted trying to make a lady comfortable rather than do my actual work."

That answer made Zoro's hesitation grow. "That's nothing new. So how many women have you traumatized so far?" he asked dryly. Though the moment he asked he wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

The odd tone combined with the way Zoro's body tensed slightly had Sanji frowning. "What do you mean by traumatized?"

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean. Going all sappy and gooey eyed trying to pamper them hand and foot whether they want it or not." Zoro snorted. _'Dammit, stop talking, you idiot!'_ he growled at himself.

Sanji raised a brow at the not so flattering description. "Well, you do realize that being in the food service industry that sort of comes with the territory. I'm supposed to be accommodating to my guests."

"Accommodating.. That's a new word for it..." Zoro mumbled. He had no idea why he was saying these things. _'Yes I do...'_

Catching the jabbing words, Sanji found himself pulling away and sitting up. He gave a hard look at his lover as he tried to figure this out. "What the hell are you getting at?"

When Sanji let him go, Zoro knew he had said the wrong thing. When Sanji pulled away, everything inside him was demanding that he fix this before he lost the blond again. He forced himself to sit up as well, and immediately felt how cool the room was. How cold he felt without Sanji pressed close to him. He met the confused and slightly pissed stare his lover had fixed on him, and tried to piece together the words he needed to say. "Look.. I... Dammit.. I'm not good at this.."

"That's apparent, but how 'bout telling me what exactly you're not good at?" Sanji asked with a bland tone.

That earned a single eyed glare from the swordsman, but Zoro knew he wasn't being very helpful. "It's... I'm not good at.. Expressing things with words... At least not.. Personal.. Feelings and all that shit..."

The blond head tilted as Sanji stared blankly at Zoro. "Is.. Something bothering you..?" he tried to offer. Zoro was right. He had never been that good at saying what he was really feeling. _'Would explain this weird mood..'_

A nod was Zoro's first answer, but even that act seemed hesitant. "I... I told you.. Not.. To wait for me..."

Frowning, Sanji reached over and took hold of Zoro's hand. "And I told you not to wait for me... What's bothering you?"

Zoro looked down at the hand holding his own. The pale.. Flawless hand... He gently laced their fingers together. "I... Dropped back into your life unannounced.. I... Just want to make sure that I.. Haven't disrupted.. The new life you've made for yourself..."

Listening patiently, once Sanji figured out what Zoro was saying a soft chuckle left him. "Zoro.. Look around you. Do you see anything that even remotely hints that I've had any company here? Extended or otherwise?"

Now that it was pointed out, Zoro looked at his surroundings. Everything within the luxurious bedroom... Hell, the entire penthouse screamed Sanji. Sanji and no one else. He hadn't even seen any photos around of anyone other than their close knit group of friends. Though the realization relieved him, Zoro was struck by a ludicrous thought. He looked at Sanji blankly. "You.. Haven't been with anyone else..?"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous. Of course I have. You expected me to be celibate for five years? You cruel person." Sanji shot back, a playful lilt to his voice.

A less than enthused look formed over Zoro's face. ".. Ass. No, I didn't expect you of all people to be celibate. I just..." He couldn't say it.

Knowing that was probably the limit to his lover's eloquent quota, Sanji, without warning, pounced on the swordsman. Pinning the larger hands to the bed above the green head. He laughed at the growled curses that flew at him, but he silenced them all when he captured the dark lips with his own. He worked them over until Zoro stopped trying to resist. The moment the man beneath him relaxed, Sanji pulled back and smirked. "Idiot. Yeah.. I fucked around.. But none of them lasted. Because none of them were you."

Zoro stared up at the blue eye framed by gold hair and felt his heart pound. Finding his words were still failing him, Zoro craned his head up and managed to lick gently at Sanji's lower lip. The taste of them brought back many memories. All of them Sanji. "... Same here.." he finally whispered.

Practically purring on hearing that, Sanji let himself rest fully atop the swordsman. Readily returning to placing kisses along the tan neck. "I had that figured the moment I finally had you... There's no replacing you, moss head.. I didn't even attempt to." he whispered, nuzzling against the strong neck.

Zoro tilted his head back and offered up more of his neck to those persistent lips. "... I figured it out the second you got onto that bus... I didn't fully understand.. What it was I had.. Until I didn't have it any more..." His fingers laced with Sanji's and held on tight. "That letter you gave me.. Was the only thing that gave me hope.. That I hadn't lost it completely."

"Hm.. Now I'm glad I wrote it." Sanji mumbled. He had always wondered of Zoro had read it or not. Now that he knew... _'Shit, I bet it sounded sappy and rambling as fuck...'_

Still, if it gave Zoro hope, then it served its purpose. After one last nip to Zoro's pulse, Sanji moved to his lover's left ear and gently tugged at the gold earrings with his teeth. "Now that that's settled.. Recovered yet..?"

Hands slipped from his grasp and began to wander as a slender body was already grinding against him. Zoro chuckled and wrapped his freed arms around the blond. "1,824, you said?"

"Probably more like 1,825. I think there was a leap year."

"Heh.. Sounds like we better get started on that if we're ever going to catch up."

"Mmm-hmm.."

_fjfjfjfj_

Sounds like they'll be busy for a while.

More?

Later~


	4. Kawaiii

It's been a lovely dream.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"So where can I put my stuff?"

Looking up from the midst of cooking breakfast, Sanji saw Zoro standing at the hall with his suitcases in hand. "Ah, I'll need to shift around some of my things to make room for yours, but for now you can put them in the closet of my office. It's the door opposite the bathroom." he called out before returning his attention to the french toast he was preparing. Yes, he knew it was corny. French toast in Paris. He was mainly doing it to see if Zoro would notice. _'If I know him, which I do, he won't even think of it.'_

Not that it mattered. Sanji was far too happy to care. His dream was here and he was going to enjoy every second of it. No more taking things for granted. He was determined to make the rest of this dream better than what they had ever hoped for. He wanted it to be their dream.

"Okay." Zoro turned back down the hall and headed for the door pointed out. After finding himself looking into the bathroom, he grumbled about stupid cook directions and turned around to face the other door. "Leave it to that prancing idiot to have an entire walk in closet and three dressers filled." he mumbled before stepping into the office.

As he expected, it was clean and well kept. Several bookshelves lined the walls, all of them filled with a wide array of titles. A large rosewood desk was placed in front of the window that took up most of the back wall, and there was a multitude of pictures that covered what available space was left. All of them were of their friends, mostly from their college days, but a few newer ones were peppered in.

However what got Zoro's attention was what looked to be a large, glass wine goblet on the desk. He saw two things in it, which puzzled him. One was a flat, black river rock that was completely rounded smooth. The other was the green round thing that looked kind of fluffy sitting at the bottom of this over sized wine goblet filled with water. For a moment Zoro just stared at it, confused as hell.

"That looks like... Sanji..?_!_ Come in here a sec!" Zoro called out. He had to be seeing things...

Pouting that he was being disturbed mid toast dunking in the egg and cinnamon mixture, Sanji wiped off his hands and headed for the office. "What is it?" he asked as he reached the opened door.

Zoro had sat down his suit cases and looked back at his lover as he pointed at the goblet on the desk. "What's this..?"

Sanji blinked and stepped in closer to see what Zoro was pointing at. When he saw the item in question, the blonde smiled brightly. "That's Baka. My pet Marimo."

That simple answer had Zoro staring in disbelief. "You... Have a pet Marimo... And named it Baka..?"

The cook beamed happily. "Yep! Isn't he cute?"

The swordsman blinked slowly. He looked between the moss and Sanji for a long moment before he scrubbed at his face with his hands in bewilderment. ".. How long have you had Baka..?" he asked slowly.

Sanji had to pause and think for a moment. "Let's see... I brought it here from Japan... So... About a year and a half."

Zoro didn't know which part was more ridiculous. The fact Sanji had moss for a pet.. Or the fact Zoro felt an odd twinge of jealousy from it. "So.. Why did you get it..?"

A shrug tilted Sanji's shoulders. "I saw it in a shop and thought it was cute." Sanji smirked and moved in close to nip at Zoro's ear. "It reminded me of you.." he whispered.

Zoro felt his cheeks heat a bit as he lowered his hands from his face. "Great.. I make you think of moss."

"Not just any moss." Sanji countered as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist. "The most precious.. And treasured moss there is.."

Tan cheeks grew hotter as Zoro looked away. "Shut up..."

A soft chuckle left Sanji as he reached up and ran his hand through the soft green hair. "Baka Marimo.." he purred before moving in for a tender kiss.

Zoro didn't resist, and eventually held on to his lover in return. The sentiment was playing weird with his emotions. He felt.. Light. And though he would kill anyone that suggested it... Kind of fluffy...

'_Fuck.. I'm gettin soft...'_

After a moment of the lingering contact, Sanji pulled away purring. "I think I like having two pet marimos.."

A bland stare was on Zoro's face. "Oi..." He couldn't really figure out what to follow up with that. It was something that made Zoro feel strangely tingly. Yes. Tingly. Much to his horror. Only Sanji could make him feel like this.

At the lack of a cutting retort, Sanji raised a brow, but was soon giving a slow smile. He leaned in and kissed the tip of Zoro's nose. "Ka-wa-ii~" he purred out before pulling his lover into his arms and hugging him tight.

Blushing furiously, Zoro was too numb to do anything other than wrap his own arms around Sanji. Eventually he was grumbling. "Cruel Cook-san..." he muttered, but didn't let go.

"You like it." Sanji chuckled. "You better play nice with Baka. I don't want any fights or territorial grudges going on." Sanji added with a stern nod.

Zoro's bland expression returned with a hint of a irritated pout. "I'll try to keep the bickering to a minimum, Owner-san." he replied dryly.

"Fantastic." Sanji pulled away and grinned brightly. "You two get to know each other better while I finish cooking." With a quick kiss, Sanji patted Zoro on the head and left the room. Trying desperately not to laugh at the bewildered glare that was plastered on his lover's face.

Left alone in the room, Zoro glared at the door for a moment longer before switching his attention to the goblet on the desk. He folded his arms over his chest and stared hard at it...

Then promptly smacked his hand over his face. "What the fuck am I doing..?" he growled at himself.

Feeling stupid, Zoro moved around the desk and sat himself in the chair. Resting his elbows on the desk, he propped his chin on his fist and just looked at the moss ball. "So he thought of me, huh..?" It was then he noticed the picture frame on the desk next to the goblet. Frowning, he picked it up to get a better look at it.

In it he saw a young image of himself holding on to a younger Sanji. Cheeks flushed. Bright smiles on their faces as they both looked as if they were laughing hard.

A warm smile was on Zoro's face when he recalled the day. It involved fireworks, an empty field, and Luffy setting Usopp's ass on fire. He remember that he and Sanji had been laughing so hard that they fell over in a heap. By that time everyone had found out about them, so thought nothing of it when they were clinging to one another fighting to breathe through the sidesplitting laughter. He had no idea a picture had been taken, but he was immensely glad that it had.

With a soft hum he placed the frame back on the desk next to the goblet. Finding these little touches that told him that Sanji had never stopped thinking about him made Zoro's confidence soar, but it also humbled him. Sanji could have had anyone.

"But he's.. Only wanted me.." he mumbled, that smile still on his lips. Any doubts were completely gone. He knew his place. Where he belonged.

He looked back to the ball of moss in the goblet and found himself chuckling. "Eh.. I guess I can share... But only because you were here when I couldn't..." Zoro mused as he watched the moss sit there in the water. A bright and vivid green. "Huh.. We do kinda match.."

He then heard a slight snort. Snapping his head up, he saw Sanji dart out of the doorway with a hand clamped over his mouth. "You fucking ass! Shut the fuck up!" Zoro shouted as a bright blush burned his face.

"KAWAAAIII~!" Sanji cooed out loudly before cackling in the hall.

"Fucker! I'll show you kawaii!"

And there the Marimo sat silently.

Oblivious to the mad chase that was tearing through the apartment between the two men.

And how happy they were.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjThe Endfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

The dream goes on, but let's leave them be.

For now.

Later~


End file.
